


The Collection

by Nighterra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Blood and Injury, Cult Bashing, Kidnapping, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighterra/pseuds/Nighterra
Summary: “What do you want? Everybody is already getting ready to clear out before the cops get here.”“This door is locked and we can’t break it.”“Seriously? Whatever it is you can leave it for the cops to deal with. We seriously got to go.”Mildred was startled by the childlike voice responding to the men outside, but Mildred tried not to dwell on it after hearing such worrying information. The authorities were on their way. Mildred couldn’t let herself get caught by them, it would cause too many problems, too many questions. She didn’t have the time to deal with that. Mildred quickly made her way across the room to the door and impatiently banged on the door.“HEY, LET ME OUT!” She yelled in addition, making sure that she was getting her point across. Luckily she got the response she was looking for.“What the hell?! Why didn’t you guys tell me there was a kid in there!” The one called Lucy Ann said, followed by the sound of tearing metal. The door swung open, the light from the hall was blinding in comparison to the dark room. Mildred rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden transition.“Dear god…”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Searching for a collection...

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been trying to write this fic for a good 2-3 years and have now gotten to the point where I'm just going to post it. It's complete as it is going to get without me poking at for another year to make it fit my standards of complete. So I hope you enjoy. :)

Mildred had the whole thing planned out, sneak into the trafficker’s bulk stock just in time for their monthly scheduled delivery to the poorly named cult, The Followers of the Ravenous One. Having then infiltrated the cult, proceed to locate what was stolen and escape with said property. It was a rather simple plan that she has used before under similar circumstances. 

So far things were going smoothly. She had managed to slip in with ease. The stock this time was mostly made of rejects, those too scarred both mentally and physically to fetch a good price, she blended right in. She leaned back against the wall in the crowded room, letting her eyes close. All she had to do now was wait and the traffickers would do the rest. Or so she thought.

Screams began to ring out throughout the building and before long the sound of fighting could be heard in the hall. A scuffle seemed to be taking place right outside the door of the stockroom, one of the people in the room yelped when a loud bang came from the door as it was hit hard marking the end of the scuffle. It was followed by an unfamiliar voice.

“Did you hear that?” The person’s voice was a little muffled by the door.

“Yeah, I did. There must be someone in there.” A second voice quickly joined the first. The door rattled.

“Shit… it has a padlock.” The first cursed.

“We are probably going to need bolt cutters or something. Oh, wait there’s Lucy Ann. HEY LUCY ANN WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE.” The second shouted. A few of the people closest to the door flinched and started to scoot away, although they didn’t go far with everyone already in close quarters. A second later whoever the two were calling for came within hearing range.

“What do you want? Everybody is already getting ready to clear out before the cops get here.” 

“This door is locked and we can’t break it.”

“Seriously? Whatever it is you can leave it for the cops to deal with. We seriously got to go.”

Mildred was startled by the childlike voice responding to the men outside, but Mildred tried not to dwell on it after hearing such worrying information. The authorities were on their way. Mildred couldn’t let herself get caught by them, it would cause too many problems, too many questions. She didn’t have the time to deal with that. Mildred quickly made her way across the room to the door and impatiently banged on the door.

“HEY, LET ME OUT!” She yelled in addition, making sure that she was getting her point across. Luckily she got the response she was looking for.

“What the hell?! Why didn’t you guys tell me there was a kid in there!” The one called Lucy Ann said, followed by the sound of tearing metal. The door swung open, the light from the hall was blinding in comparison to the dark room. Mildred rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden transition.

“Dear god…” The words escaped from the lips of one of the men in the hallway as they took in the sight that had been hidden behind the door. Mildred was not surprised by their shock, most people were when they saw her. After all no child should as scarred as she was. Large, obvious claw marks covered the right side of her face, eye lying dead in its socket behind torn lids. Another set ran across the left side of her neck. A bite mark on her left leg covered most of her calf and her right foot was missing a couple toes. And those were just the most noticeable, dozens more covered her limbs. 

Mildred sighed and looked over her shoulder back into the room, bringing attention to the others in the room. They had managed to force themselves into the back of the room in some attempt to stay out of the light. Mildred let out another sigh turned her sight back to her ‘rescuers’. Before her stood stood a little girl who looked like she couldn’t be more than 5 or 6 years old, a red cape was draped around her shoulders. The girl was not wearing the same look of shock as the men, if anything she merely looked mildly surprised. Mildred held no doubt that ‘Lucy Ann’ as the men had called her, was more than she appeared. If it wasn’t for the familiar aged look in her eyes, the predatory air she gave off would have given it away for sure. 

“Thank you for letting me out, Miss.” Mildred allowed a forced smile to sit upon her face as she addressed her ‘rescuer’. 

“Now if you excuse me, I really must be going.” She said keeping up her pleasant facade as she tried to walk past them, but she was stopped by an iron grip on her arm.

“And where are you off to in such a hurry?” Lucy Ann slightly tightened her grip on Mildred as she tried to pull her arm free, preventing her from getting away. Realizing the only way she would be let go was to answer Lucy Ann’s question. Mildred let the false smile fade from her face, allowing her normal neutral expression to return before speaking.

“There is someplace I need to be and I have no wish to be here once the police arrive, being caught by them would be an unnecessary hindrance of which I have no time for and truly rather avoid.” 

As Lucy Ann opened her mouth to respond distant sirens sounded, the sound was growing steadily louder as time went on. 

“We can’t stay here much longer. Come on guys, time to go.” Lucy Ann stated, Mildred gave her arm another tug. Lucy Ann merely tightened her grip some more, giving Mildred a somewhat puzzling look.

“And you are coming with me, I still have some questions for you.” 

Mildred looked down at her arm then back at Lucy Ann. She was too strong for Mildred to fight off, even if she did win it most likely wouldn’t be without injury and then there was still two full grown men she would have to take on. There was no easy way out of the situation.

“Alright, I’ll go with you. But only because you are giving me no other choice.” Mildred reluctantly agreed. Lucy Ann, seemingly satisfied with the response, loosened her grip but didn’t let go. Most likely to not give Mildred the chance to make a break for it before she could get her answers. Lucy Ann began to make her way back down the hall pulling Mildred along with her. It was then that one of the men decided to speak up.

“What about the rest of them.” The one on the right asked, glancing back into the dark room of terrified people who were quietly cowering in the darkest corners of the room. 

“It would be best to leave them to the authorities. I highly doubt you would be capable of removing them from that room willingly before the police arrive.” Mildred replied to the man even though the question was directed towards Lucy Ann. The men looked to Lucy Ann for confirmation. She sighed as put her face in her free hand.

“What she said. Look we need to leave  _ now _ .” As though to confirm her words a loud whoop of a siren sounded as blue and red light were growing brighter in a nearby window. Now that her point was made, she continued on her quest to exit the building with Mildred and the men in tow. After exiting through a side door into a back alley, they traveled several blocks on foot before getting into a car. 

Mildred sat in the back with Lucy Ann. An awkward silence had taken hold of the space, not that it bothered Mildred much. She rather preferred the quiet, it was relaxing. Although she could do without the staring. Out of the corner of her good eye she could see Lucy Ann’s gaze locked on her. Her mind visibly running a mile a minute in her unnaturally aged eyes. Finally Lucy Ann breaks the silence.

“Alright, spill. You’re obviously not a human trafficking victim if the other guys were anything to go by, so why were you even there?” She asked giving a glare that would easily intimidate any full grown man, but Mildred merely sighed and rubs her tired eyes. Her plan was already ruined so there should be no harm in telling, it wasn’t like it would make much of a difference.

“Well I believe you have already realized that like you, my true age exceeds my external appearance. Although I doubt we share the same affliction, if your strength and the predatory aura you give off has anything to say about it. As for why I was there, I’m currently on a time sensitive job to retrieve stolen property. And it just so happens that the auction house you and your people just took down was my only lead.” Mildred tried to hide the frustration leaking into her voice with another forced smile.

Lucy Ann was not fooled by the false grin. She was rather curious about this scarred girl and her, as she put it ‘affliction’, but she was more concerned by the fact that this girl had basically went undercover trying to do a job and the Dinner Crew had just stomped all over her hard work. Lucy Ann knew if it had happened to her she would be rather pissed off.

Mildred patiently waited as Lucy Ann appeared to be in deep thought over what she had just been told. Silence had retaken the car. After a few minutes Lucy Ann spoke up once more.

“I’m sorry that our involvement caused you problems, but I believe I know someone who might be able to help. Especially since this situation is mostly his fault.” Lucy Ann said confidently as the car pulled to a stop. 

“Just follow me and I see if we can get everything sorted out.” She stated as they got out of the vehicle, they were parked next to a large warehouse. Lucy Ann and the men approached the door while Mildred lagged a couple steps behind, observing her surroundings and committing them to memory. One of the men knocked on the door and had a brief conversation with the person on the other side before being let in. Mildred walked quickly to not be left behind as they entered the building.

Mildred immediately taken aback by the amount of people inside. A wide variety of beings filled the space, she could see gnomes, selkies, pixies, fairies, mages, a troll who appeared to be in deep conversation with a dragon in the back, and what she believed to be a fire elemental flitting around near the ceiling and those being the ones she could name off the top of her head. The two men were easily lost in the crowd as they entered. Mildred could feel the start of stares as people began to notice her presence, she chose to ignore them in favor of closely following Lucy Ann who was making a beeline for a tall red headed man.

“Hey Hank.” The man turned towards them when Lucy Ann called out to him. Mildred felt a shiver go down her spine at the sight of a brightly glowing mark on the man’s forehead. Clearly this man was not to be messed with. 

“There you are Lucy Ann, I was just wondering where you had run off to.” He said smiling widely as they approached. Mildred manages to catch Lucy Ann muttering under her breath at the redhead’s comment, something about headless chickens. It was then that the man’s eyes landed on Mildred, his smile faltered as he stiffened gripping the cane he was leaning on tightly before relaxing slightly as he got over the initial shock.

“Lucy Ann, who’s your friend?” He asked.

“This is… Oh right, I never did ask for your name.” Lucy Ann said as she tried to introduce the girl. Mildred lets out a deep sigh before speaking.

“My name is Mildred and I presume you are the one Lucy Ann was talking about.” She says looking up at the redhead ‘Hank’ as Lucy Ann had called him earlier.

“Yup that’s right.” Lucy Ann confirms.

“I found her at the auction house in one of the back rooms mixed in with a bunch of human trafficking victims.” Hank’s expression darkens at the mention of human trafficking.

“Apparently she slipped in chasing a lead for an important job she is working and our raid on the place crushed it.” 

“It was my  _ only _ lead.” Mildred hissed. Lucy Ann merely waved off her comment.

“Yeah so, seeing how we caused her problem I figured I would offer up our services.”

“Of course I’m willing to help, I would be more than happy to.” Hank said turning to Mildred.

“Now what are we dealing with?”

“Well I have spent the past two weeks tracking the cult, Followers of the Ravenous One, they have stolen something important and I have been tasked with retrieving it. So far I have discovered that they plan on using it in a major ritual on the full moon, which is in two days. The ritual will most likely destroy the stolen property. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. However, this cult has a tendency of being a bit paranoid, which is a given seeing how the demon they worship is fond of mass sacrifices. The point being, they are very secretive about their location and the only people I have been able to find that have their location was the auction house because they were the cults main sacrifice suppliers. Who are now gone thanks to your people’s efforts.” 

Mildred didn’t even try to hide her annoyance this time. She was still upset about being put in this predicament by these people. It had been years since she saw the possibility of failing a mission, but they didn’t know that. Although if Hank’s grip on his cane was anything to go by, he clearly understood the seriousness of the situation if not at least he was disturbed by it. His knuckles were white from how tight he was holding onto the cane. All color had drained from his face. 

“I can see why this is a problem.” Hank said after a long moment of silence, running a hand through his hair.

“Although I’m glad that we will be able to help you do something about it. I already have an idea of how to find these guys, but it would be best to save it for the morning. That way everyone will be well rested and level headed."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Mildred accepted when Hank offered for her to spend the night at his house. They stop by the park she has been staying in so she can grab her bag from its hiding place. Upon arrival Hank introduced her to his wife Vivienne who insists to be called Vivi before she bids them a good night. 

Now that they were alone Hank let his curiosity gets the better of him.

“So… how did you get that… it must have really hurt.” He gestures to the particularly large scar covering the right side of her face as he sits down in the recliner, rubbing his sore knee. “My sister lost an eye before and they had to pump her full of pain meds until she was loopy.”

“Poorly chosen birthday present from my guardian when I turned 100, honestly who gives a wild leopard as a present? And no, it didn’t hurt. I can’t feel pain, never have.” She said nonchalantly, taking a seat on the couch. It wasn’t often that anyone actually asked about a specific one of her scars but at the same time she has lived long enough to have given this speech before. She could the surprise on his face when she mentioned her age.

“100? If you don’t mind, exactly how old are you?” 

“If you must know, I am 232 years old as of last winter.”

“Wow… Uh… is that young for what you are? I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t strike me as a vampire.”

“Not at all. Actually it is rather old for a witch. Most witches don’t live beyond 200, some might reach 210 if they are lucky. Although that is through more natural means.”

“And your…” Hank pauses in search of the right wording. “...youth, is by unnatural means?”

“Yes, when I was young I was cursed with eternal youth. Cursed to be perpetually 8 years old. Unable to grow old and die, although I’m still susceptible to illness and injury.”

“Wow...” Hank finally says. “That sucks.”

“Yes, yes it does. Luckily it isn’t as bad nowadays. Its a lot easier to explain away my age when everyone assumes I’m not human.” Mildred states barely holding back a yawn. “I think is about time I retired for the night.”

“Oh, of course. I shouldn't be keeping you up with all my questions.” Hank says, getting to his feet. “Good night Mildred.”

“Good night.”


	2. Collecting and the Collector

Mildred crossed her arms trying to keep herself from voicing her frustration once more. Her objective was so close and yet here she was standing on a wooded hill overlooking the cultist compound with Lucy Ann, Hank, and a select group of the ‘Dinner Crew’ that had volunteered to come along. She could have been in and out by now without the cultists being any the wiser, but Hank insist that they have to wait saying something about his Uncle was on his way. Although if the way he is checking his watch is anything to go by, the Uncle was running late.

Mildred turned her gaze back onto the compound below. The cultist could be seen setting up what looked to be their final preparations for the ritual. At this rate the cultist will have summoned their demon before the Dinner Crew make their move. Mildred couldn’t have that happening or at least she didn’t want to have to deal with it. She was already had a bad day, she didn’t need it turning into a bad week. Mildred glanced back at Hank who was once again checking his watch. 

‘ _ That’s it, I’m done waiting _ ’ Mildred decided, taking Hank’s momentary distraction to her advantage. She slips away, heading down to the compound making short work of the fence surrounding it.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Lucy Ann watches as Mildred slinks into the dark, heading away from the group and towards the cultist compound. It is clear that Mildred is experienced in infiltration as she stealthily makes her way across the grounds towards the main building. Lucy Ann notices that even with her enhanced senses nearly loses track of her several times. Finally Mildred slips inside the main building, using the front door of all things.

Not a minute later Dipper finally arrives with Willow and Mabel in tow.

“Sorry that I took so long.” He apologized.

“Mabel decided last minute that she wanted to come with and then I ended up getting a summons, but luckily I was able to take care of it quickly.” Dipper explained.

“It’s alright Uncle Dipper, now that you are here we can get started. Hey Mildred this is...” Hank turns to the place previously occupied by the frustrated witch only to find it empty. Lucy Ann recognized to confused look sprouting upon his face and decided to take pity on him.

“You morons were taking too long. She’s already managed to sneak into the main building.” Lucy Ann states, pointing to the building in question. 

Hank lets out an exhausted breath and puts his face in his palm.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Mildred silently makes her way through the halls in looking for anything that could direct her towards her goal. She was somewhat surprised that she was able to get as far as she has with little difficulty, for a paranoid cult they were rather lax in the security department. 

The sound of approaching footsteps sends Mildred scurrying through the only open door in the hall. It was a storeroom, boxes of candles and paint lined the walls. She left the door slightly ajar in her haste to find a hiding spot, the steps stopped in front of the door. Mildred holds her breath and activates the enchantment on her tunic, it’s hue changing to match that of her surroundings. Completing the erasure of her presence, Mildred always found it was easier to deal with larger opponents when you were the first to strike. Mildred prepared herself to launch her attack, the cultists wouldn’t know what hit them.

A sudden loud knocking came from the hall nearly making Mildred jump. 

“Just a second…” A muffled voice followed.

She peered back out into the hall, the cultist was banging on the door across from where she was hiding. Mildred covered her mouth to hold back a laugh, the cultist was wearing a tacky red robe. If she didn’t know better she would have thought that he was part of a movie shoot for a cheesy horror movie. 

The door flew open, putting a stop to the incessant knocking. In the doorway stood another cultist wearing the same tacky robe, a rather irritated one at that. 

“What do you want so badly that you need to try and break down the door?!” The cultist growled at the other.

“We’re almost done setting up. The boss said to tell you to fetch the ‘Main Course’.” He stated calmly, clearly unaffected by the other’s aggression. Having done what he was sent to do, the man turned and walked back the way he came, not even waiting for a reply. The remaining cultist glared at the other’s receding figure before stalking off in the opposite direction. 

‘Main Course’ huh? Mildred thought, it sounded like exactly what she was looking for. Mildred slipped back into the hallway and began quietly follow the cultist further into the building. 

After a few minutes and a flight or two of stairs, the cultist came to a stop at a padlocked door residing in the attic of the building. Mildred unsheathed the knife she kept hidden in her sleeve as the cultist dug through their robe for the key. Finally, after what felt like forever the cultist pulled out a small key, using it to take off the lock.

“Alright sweetheart, it’s your time to shine.” The cultist announced as they entered the room.

It was then that Mildred threw her knife with a practiced precision. It lodged itself in the back of the cultist’s neck, the tip of the blade leaving a slight bump sticking out on the front of the cultist’s throat.

A muffled yelp sounded from the room as the cultist hit the floor with a thud. Inside Mildred saw a blue eyed blonde girl who couldn’t be older than 14. She was lying on a small bed, cuffed and gagged, leather cuffs binding her limbs to the bed. The cultists sticking to their theme had dressed her in a cliche white dress that you could only find on dimwitted monster movie victims.

Mildred went over to the cultist and retrieved her knife with some difficulty as the blade kept catching on the bones. Once free wiped it clean on the bright red robe staining it a shade darker, before returning the blade to its sheath. Having retrieved her weapon, Mildred proceeded further into the room until was standing next to the bed. The girl’s tear filled eyes grow wide as Mildred removes the cloth gag from her mouth before starting to unbuckle the cuffs.

“L-L-Lady M-Mildred?” The girl asked her voice a rough whisper. From what Mildred could guess it was most likely caused by screaming, probably the reason for the gag in the first place.

“That is correct Jessica, everyone has very worried about you.” Mildred responded as she removed the last cuff.

“R-really?” A hopeful look crossed Jessica’s face as she sat up rubbing her sore wrists.

“E-e-even Her?”

“Yes, even Her. That is why I am here.”

“Can you walk?” Mildred questioned, Jessica nodded and stood up, a small smile on her face.

“Good, now we just-” Mildred is cut off by a loud scream that echoed in the distance followed by more screams and shouts, the sounds echoed through the building. The Dinner Crew must have finally launched their attack. Mildred took a hold of Jessica’s hand.

“Stay close and don’t let go.” Mildred hissed at the girl who silently nodded in understanding. She was shaking slightly, frightened by the noise. Jessica tightened her grip as Mildred lead her over the cultist’s corpse. They made their way back through the building, the sounds of the skirmish was getting louder as they got closer to the exit. 

Outside was a mess, the cultists and the Dinner Crew were fighting. Although the cultists were holding their own, it was clear that the Dinner Crew was winning. Cyan flames were inter-spaced randomly throughout the battlefield along with dead or dying cultists. Up on the hill near where the crew was originally hiding was a large group of people who appeared to be the rest of the would be sacrifices. Near them stood Hank, observing the battle from a distance. 

Mildred began heading in his direction, seeing how it seemed to be the safest place at the moment and she needed to keep Jessica safe or this whole trip would have been for nothing. Jessica stared in horror as Mildred lead her across the field. The fires making the blood and gore seem almost surreal.

A startled scream left Jessica’s throat as a harsh tug on her dress made her stumble backwards, a fallen cultist that they had assumed was dead had grabbed hold of the hem of the dress. Mildred reacted swiftly, delivering a kick to the cultist’s face. They retaliated with a knife, pinning her other foot to the ground. Mildred gave, to the cultist’s horror, a rather unimpressed look and yanked away her foot, freeing the blade from the cultist’s grip. She proceeded to stomp down on the cultist’s exposed throat with her skewered foot, watching as the cultist choked to death on their own blood.

“ HEY, YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?” Hank had rushed over, having been alerted by Jessica’s initial scream. Jessica nodded as Mildred leaned over and pulled the knife free of her foot, wiggling it a bit to make sure that she hadn’t gotten this blade stuck like she had with her own blade earlier. Mildred could feel eyes on her, Hank was staring. Particularly at her feet and her blatant disregard for the gaping hole in her foot. She followed his gaze.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It doesn’t hurt or anything.” Mildred reassured. He merely facepalmed before he strode over and picked Mildred up, slinging her over his shoulder as he starts walking back to the hill. A worried Jessica following closely behind. 

“WOAH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN! I SAID I WAS FINE!” Mildred protested, having been taken off guard by Hank’s sudden actions. He lets out a sigh.

“It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t hurt. There is no way you can walk on it without your foot giving out or without passing out from blood loss. Which I might add, would speed up if you tried to walk on it.” Hank huffed. Mildred realizing that he would not change his mind, decided it was too much effort to continue protesting and let him do as he pleased. 

He dropped her off with the others who were heading back into town.

“You guys can go on ahead, I’ll meet you back at my place once we are finished up here.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Mildred sat still as Vivi was wrapping her foot in bandages now that it was cleaned up. Jessica was next to Mildred on the couch, she was eating a sandwich Vivi had prepared for her earlier.

“So… you have a way home after this.” Vivi asked pinning the bandage in place with a butterfly clip, she was starting to feel uncomfortable with the relative silence filling the space.

“Yes, I sent word earlier so she should be on her way.” Mildred stated calmly, unflinching from the way the bandages rubbed against her wound as she flexed her foot to test it’s range of motion. 

“That’s good.” Vivi replies as she gathers the used medical supplies. 

Suddenly Hank was standing in the middle of the living room and he wasn’t alone. By his side was another redhead who was wearing glasses, an older looking brunette with a colorful sweater and holding a bloody baseball bat, and a demon. Not just any demon, it was Alcor the Dreambender, who to Mildred’s surprise looked almost like a mirror image to the brunette.

Alcor noticed Mildred’s staring and locked eyes with her, they stared at each other without blinking. Hank, being totally oblivious begins to introduce Mildred to everybody.

“I see you’re all patched up now, that’s good. Guys this the girl I was talking about earlier.”

Jessica feeling uncomfortable by the situation was inching her way behind Mildred slowly but surely and she wasn’t the only one who felt the tension building in the air.

“Uh…. Hank?” Willow says as she notices the staring contest that appeared to be going on with their Uncle and the girl in question. Luckily the growing awkward atmosphere was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll get it.” Vivi said, taking the opportunity to escape the room. There was the sound of the door opening and an exchange of greetings before a young woman walked into the room, long brown hair hung in a braid over her shoulder, she wore a see through shirt with a leather halter top underneath, a long skirt, and a large sash around her waist. Her eyes seemed to scan the room searching for something, unphased by the sight of the demon floating among them. Then she spotted Mildred, the woman’s face lit up. 

“Millie! There you are, and I see you found our little rabbit. Oh I knew you could do it!” She said rushing over to Mildred, sweeping her off the couch and into her arms clutching Mildred tight to her chest. Mildred struggled in the hold. 

“A-a-air!!!” She wheezed.

“Oh? Sorry, I always forget that you mortals need to breathe.” The woman seemed confused at first before loosening her grip slightly.

The rest of the room was completely baffled by what was going on, save Jessica who was looking at them fondly. The woman turns back to the rest of the group and gave a little bow, still holding Mildred, although she seemed to have wriggled around enough to turn around so she could breathe easier. 

“Thank you for looking after my little Millie while she was on her errand, and don’t worry Lord Alcor, I mean you and yours no ill will.” The woman said rather formally. Alcor was floored by what he was seeing, he had been suspicious of the girl named Mildred when felt another demon’s claim on her soul, but this. Another demon, one wearing human skin was standing in his nibbling’s home showing no fear of him or malicious intent and it was holding a child like it would a teddy bear. Said child had now relaxed in the hold like it was a daily occurrence and for all he knew, it could be.

“And you are?” Asked Hank, a little concerned by the fact that his uncle was basically blue screening. All Alcor was missing was an error message stating ‘Alcor.exe has stopped responding’.

“Oh silly me, I knew I was forgetting to do something. I am Aisling the Collector, Demon of Witches, Magic, and Beasts.” She said standing straight with her shoulders back and head held high with pride at her given titles. Everyone seemed to just as stunned as Alcor by Aisling’s introduction. Aisling let out a laugh, amused by their confusion before saying “What? You honestly don’t think that Alcor is the first demon to be on somewhat friendly terms with humans. I find them fascinating little creatures, although I do prefer the more magically inclined of the species.”

Mildred sighed and gave Aisling a little kick, drawing her attention and says in an uncharacteristically sweet voice that almost matches her apparent age “Aisling, I’m hurt, tired, and just want to go home. I pretty sure Jessica does too.” Jessica nods her head rapidly “We can come back and visit them later after they mull over your amazing introduction, after all look at them they’re speechless.”

Aisling looks at Mildred then at the Pines and smiles “You know what you’re right Millie.” 

Aisling sets Mildred back down on the couch and picks up a notepad and pen sitting on the coffee table and scribbles down her summoning circle. She hands it to the closest person and says “Here’s my circle, feel free to call at anytime. I would love to chat more but as my Millie said we really should be going.” 

Mildred is once more pulled into Aisling’s arms and started heading for the door. Jessica scrambled to grab Mildred’s bag and follow Aisling who was already out the door, Jessica stopped in the doorway to turn around, giving a little wave and a quiet goodbye before closing the door behind her. Leaving the Pines family in a stunned silence.

“What the hell was that!!!”


End file.
